The Sins Of The Father: How It Should Have Been
by Mewmeowmew
Summary: This is a short story on how I would have preferred episode eight of season two to have gone. This time, the truth is known and Arthur is a little less ignorant than before.


**Author**** here!**

**I would just like to add/point out that this is my first story here-I am still getting used to it-and in awhile. Also, it is much different to take something such as a television series or film and turn it into a story. So, I apologize for any sloppiness and *constructive*criticism is welcome... as are compliments. c;**

**Enjoy!**

A jolt from Lady Vera and flashes of manipulation, secrets, rage, and worst of all to her, ignorance reveal themselves before her eyes. It is then that the lady knows what she must do and her mind is set.

With an anger more than any that he has known, Arthur Pendragon rides out to Camelot, his seemingly useless yet trustworthy servant at his side, and the truth still very clear in both of their minds.

Lady Vera lays gazes about the chamber she has been given. "Truly, Morgana, this is unnecessary for I will leave before night."

"Oh, no. I insist that you accept. You need somewhere to stay while not visiting with anyone, do you not?"

A smile makes its way on the lady's face, "Yes, I suppose so. Thank you." Morgana nods and lingers a moment longer. "Lady Vera, you said?" she tries, hoping that perhaps it will begin a conversation-maybe explaining why she introduced herself as _Lady_ Vera.

"Yes", was all that was received. Morgana then takes her leave.

His sword is drawn and his mind un-persuadable as the first place he makes his way to once he arrives is the place which he knows that he will find his father, the man he finds to be solely responsible for his mother's death.

"What are you going to do?" his servant, Merlin, asks. He receives no response and Arthur continues on.

Gaius, a trusted physician and Merlin's caretaker approaches him. "Merlin", he says, "I am glad to see that you are safe. Where's Arthur?"

Merlin makes his way around him, never leaving his gaze until he has passed, and gives no reply. Gaius, un-phased, follows.

After a moment-and when out of sight-, Merlin spills the newly found knowledge. "Arthur was born of magic", he turns to the physician, "wasn't he?" Gaius seems not surprised in any way, his face gravely giving away the truth.

"Uther used magic", Merlin goes on, but Gaius firmly tries to get his attention. "Merlin", he says.

An anger now peaking, Merlin goes on, "All those people he executed; he's as guilty as they are. He sacrificed Arthur's mother. He just as good as murdered her." An unsettling silence sinks in and Gaius looks away.

"The people should know that truth about what he's done", Merlin speaks up. "How could you not tell me?" a sort of hurt crept its way into the boy's voice.

"I feared what Arthur would do if he ever found out, he spoke with honesty.

"Well, he's found out now", Merlin then makes his way in the direction which Arthur headed.

Arthur enters the room as Uther, his father, seemed to have been discussing something with one of the knights. "Arthur, where have you been? I have had search parties out looking for you."

Arthur hears none of it and prepares to let his father be more than aware that he knows the truth.

His breathing becomes louder and more defined. The knight seems to be aware of the anger that has its hold on the prince.  
"Arthur", his father says firmly.

"I know," Arthur begins, something dangerous in his voice, "what you did to my mother."

Uther prepares a face-a mask, if you will-that would say he knows nothing of what Arthur does-that it is all a lie. "Leave us", he says to the knight, "No one is to enter."

The knight takes his leave and heeds the king's order.

Arthur's gaze that he had on his father has now become a glare and his breathing keeps the same infuriated appeal.  
Just as the door closes, Uther speaks, "What are you talking about?"

There is no break in the vengeful feeling Arthur has and he says, "You were so desperate for an heir, you were prepared to use magic".

"Did Morgause tell you this? She's lying", Uther responses to this statement simply, dismissively.

Arthur ignores it and goes on to say, "My mother is dead because of your selfishness and arrogance", each word is followed by a breath to keep control as he speaks.

Another one begins his next statement, "Her blood is on your hands."

Uther cuts in, denying such, "No, that's not true. Morgause would have you believe that-"

"This is what fuels your hatred for those who practice magic. Rather than blame yourself for you did, you blame them."

Uther, seeing that as his chance to speak, he does, "You would believe a sorcerer's lies over the word of your own father?" Uther is approaching Arthur at this point. "I can only think that Morgause has enchanted you."

Arthur's voice rises, "You have hunted her kind like animals," he makes each word defined and the rage finally has its way, "How many hundreds will you have condemned to ease your guilt?"

Uther raises his hand as he cuts in, "Those who practice magic will stop at nothing to destroy us. I have only done what is necessary to protect this k-"

"You speak of honor and nobility. You're nothing but a hypocrite and a liar!" his words steadily become louder until the very last portion is just about screamed.

Uther goes on to defend himself, his own anger taking hold, "I am your king and your father, and you will show me some respect!" his final words were spoken through clenched teeth.

A silence settles in and neither casts their eyes away. Arthur begins to approach his father, his mouth set to a disgruntled frown, he removes his gauntlet and throws it to the ground before Uther, challenging him.

"Have you lost your mind?" Uther asks, disbelievingly.

"Pick it up", Arthur commands.

"Arthur, I employ, you think about what you're doing."

Refusing to hear any of it, Arthur bids, "Pick... It up."

"I will not fight you, "Uther returns to speaking simply.

His face returning to that frown, Arthur Pendragon draws his sword. His voice growing ominous, he tells his father, "If you choose not to defend yourself, I will strike you down where you stand", every word was followed by a few steps closer to Uther.

Uther's seemingly hurt gaze remains on Arthur's deadly one as he says to him, "You are my son. You will not strike an unarmed man."

"I know I may think of myself as your son."

"Then strike me down", Uther challenges in that same tone of simplicity.

There was a pause and a glassy look to Arthur's eyes which by no means took the edge off of his rage. Then, just as Arthur seemed to have given up on this vengeful endeavor, he takes a swing at his father which is blocked by his own sword.

His eyes slide away from his son's but he is unable to hide his disappointment.

He pulls away his sword and begins to step back; Arthur holds his ground, sword still raised.

"I don't want to fight you," Uther tells him.

There seemed to be no getting through to Arthur as he prepared to make another blow. He moves forward like a predator-determined and detached-approaching his prey and strikes once more.

Uther blocks this but Arthur does not have stopping on his mind, and Uther is forced to block even more of his son's attempted blows.

"Arthur, stop this", he manages between the sounds of swords clashing. Uther finally makes a strike of his own which sent Arthur back in order to dodge it.

The king is breathing heavily yet his son remains calm and forms his stance. Uther, seeing that Arthur makes no plan to stop, points his own sword and their fight continues.

Merlin makes his way up each flight of stairs he reaches, in hopes that he will arrive in time, determined that he might. Meanwhile the fight goes on, becoming more deadly.

Merlin arrives at the door and begins to make his way in but is shoved aside by the knight from before. Having to slam persistant Merlin against a wall, he says, "The king has forbidden anyone to enter."

"They're going to kill each other!" Merlin counters. A look of realization takes hold of the knight's face.

At the peak of the fight between father and son, Arthur knocks Uther's sword from his hand and slams him into the king's seat nearby.

Just as he raises his sword to make the final strike, Merlin and the knight burst in.

"Arthur!" Merlin cries, "Don't! I know you don't want to do this."

"My mother is dead because of him", Arthur's ire reasons and he does not break his stance nor remove his eyes from his father's.

"Killing your father won't bring her back", Merlin counters with his own reasoning and Arthur's expression crumbles.

"You've lost one parent", Merlin goes on, desperation taken his breath, "Do you really want to lose another?"

"Listen to him, Arthur," just as Uther speaks, Arthur is intact once more and he threatens Uther with his raised sword.

"Arthur please", Merlin prepares his lie, the same one Uther himself tried, "Put the sword down."

"You heard what my mother said. After everything he has done, do you believe he deserves to live?" the prince's voice rises. "He executed those who use magic and he has used it himself."

He then directs his words to his father through clenched teeth, "You have caused so much suffering and pain. I will put an end to that."

Finally, Merlin makes his decision just as Gaius and Lady Vera step in, "Morgause... is lying", he finds it difficult to speak the words but continues anyhow, in belief that it would be for the best.

He takes a moment before going on, "She's an enchantress, she tricked you. That was not your mother you saw. It was an illusion." Before Lady Vera speaks up, she waits to see if perhaps Uther would decide to face what he has done.

But Merlin is not finished and her gaze turns to him, "Everything..." he musters, "Everything your mother said to you-those were Morgause's words."

"You don't know that!" Arthur counters, still not turning from his father.

"It has been her plan all along-to turn you against your father and if you kill him, the kingdom will be destroyed. This is what she wants!" As that settles in, Arthur begins to slacken, but Uther makes the mistake of speaking and he is pointing his sword once more, "Listen to him.  
He is speaking the truth."

Not allowing this to go on a moment more, she speaks up, her voice booming across the room, "UTHER PENDRAGON! You would allow these lies of yours to go on much longer than they have? To keep him in the dark and continue to cause hurt?"

Arthur is at the point of driving his sword into Uther as these words are heard. Not wasting a moment, the lady says, "Tell him the truth, Uther-the full truth. Let him hear it from you."

"Yes, father, let me hear it from you", Arthur agrees through clenched teeth.

Uther sags in defeat and takes a breath before explaining, "I did, in fact, use magic to bring forth your birth-" he speaks more quickly as Arthur grows more forceful and angry, "But I did not intend for it to take your mother's life. I loved her and have to live with the guilt each day, but you must hear me, my son, I was tricked. There was a price to pay and I was unaware of it being your mother."

"That is the truth, Arthur Pendragon. The blame is not all your father's and there is hardly reason to kill him; it was not a senseless murder but an act of desperation that was given no thought. I assure you that he would have made it to where you both lived, given the chance.  
Now, please, put the sword down."

Alas, Arthur breaks from his stance to crumple to the ground in shameful tears. Uther moves to comfort his son, and through his own tears says, "I am so sorry, Arthur. I knew that this would upset you, and I kept the truth from you for so long. I am so... sorry."

Prince Arthur stands in a secluded area within the castle grounds, taking in the view of Camelot and its people before him. Lady Vera quietly approaches him. "I do not find the way you reacted to be too much. You deserved to know it all and Uther should not have kept it from you, hiding himself and his guilt behind lies and you behind dark ignorance", she stops and composes herself.

Arthur takes this moment to look at the mysterious woman. She does not appear to be much younger than his father and has an air of wisdom about her. She wears a forest green cloak. The hood is down, revealing her dark hair.

"How do you seem to know about this?" he inquires.

"I was close to your mother. She was a kind and beautiful woman", the lady was now the one to cast her eyes at Camelot, but her mind happened to be elsewhere-the fond smile upon her face gave way to that. "What you saw was in fact your mother. One can hardly fake opening the door to the Otherworld." She turned to the young prince, meeting his gaze. "You cannot allow Uther's anger and ignorance to cloud your judgement-you cannot even allow your own to do so", she lets him take this in then goes on, "Just because two sorcerers are out to do harm does not mean that the next one is. Remember this, Arthur Pendragon: not everyone around you is an enemy but do not let your gaurd down nor allow your anger to take hold of your actions as you had to-day. Do not make your father's mistakes; the people closest to you are harboring secrets because of them, and as you said, all he is doing is causing pain", her voice was more hushed now.

The full effect of her words finally reached Arthur, and he asked, "What do you mean?"

She merely smiled at him and looked away. After a moment, though, she spoke, "Morgause was trying to turn you against your father, but with the truth, not a lie. Although, I suppose only a partial truth is just as bad as a lie." Another moment, and this time she said, "Merlin is a faithful one, isn't he?"

Arthur furrowed his brows at her and the sudden change of tone, then agreed slowly, "Yeah, I suppose he is."

Before he could say more, she told him, "And he will continue to remain so, no matter what. You can place your full trust into him, Arthur, remember this as well." She then mounted her horse which seemed to have been brought to her just in time, and as a goodbye said wittingly,  
"Your reign will be the greatest Camelot has ever known... so long as you heed my words", she took a moment to smirk and, seeing that Arthur was about to speak, finalized it all by saying, "Good luck, Arthur Pendragon."

In his confusion, Arthur managed, "Yeah, same to you." And she was off.

"So, who was that woman back there? The one who told Uther to speak the truth?" Merlin and Gaius were back in their own chamber, having a meal when Merlin suddenly asked this.

"Oh, you mean Lady Vera. She was a dear friend of Arthur's mother. By no means a sorcerer but indeed a prophet. Uther is unaware of this, though I am not certain that Arthur's mother was. She is a wise woman-one who will stand for justice."

Merlin simply gazed down in thought.

"Why do you ask? Did she say something to you?"

Without looking up, Merlin responds, "No. I was just wondering."

Arthur located his father in the very room that he let his wrath get the best of him. "I would like to apologize for my earlier outburst. It was uncalled for and I am sorry."

Uther was gazing out of a window but now turned to his son. "Nonsense, my boy. I should be apologizing. You had every right to be upset. I shouldn't have kept that from you."

Deciding to change the subject, Arthur said, "I, uh, spoke to the lady from earlier. She said she was close to Mother."  
"Ah, Lady Vera. She was indeed very close to her. I never thought that I would see her here; I thought she would never forgive me. Speaking of so, where is she now?"

"Oh, she left."

"I see."

A silence rested upon him and Arthur decided to break it by mentioning what the lady said about Morgause, "She told me something...", He changed his mind at the last moment. Uther gazed at him expectantly.

"That I would be a great ruler, the greatest Camelot has ever known... so long as a keep myself together", he said instead.

Uther laughed at this, "You will achieve many things if you could only keep yourself in check", He approached Arthur and rested his hand on his shoulder. Looking away once the humor took its leave, he said, "I think that what some of what that servant of yours said was true; Morgause was looking to turn you against me. That is all sorcerers ever seem to be after-to tear Camelot down."

Arthur Pendragon kept quiet as Lady Vera's words echoed in his mind: _Just because two sorcerers are out to do harm, does not mean that the next one is._


End file.
